


Under the watchful eyes of the whole universe

by DorkWolf_Nightmare



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWolf_Nightmare/pseuds/DorkWolf_Nightmare
Summary: On a warm summer evening in 1929, the universe stopped to watch the marriage of Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein.





	Under the watchful eyes of the whole universe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2017. Please be merciful.

On a warm summer evening in 1929, the universe stopped to watch the marriage of Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein.

The stars and moon stared in awe as she walked towards him, draped in a simple, but beautiful white dress and radiant smile. His heart was already beating a thousand miles per hour when she stopped before him and he swore, wishing all the stars and moon could hear him, that her eyes shone brighter than all of them could ever hope to achieve.

The whole universe went silent as they started to say their vows, hands sweaty, legs shaky, while tears streamed down their cheeks. Smiles never failing, they swore to each other eternal love, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, with all the devotion in their eyes.

“Now you may kiss the bride.”

Time slowed as they locked eyes once more. The whole universe stared as he stepped forward and moved his trembling hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek like he’d done all those months ago when his heart first started skipping at the sight of her.

And there, under the watchful eyes of the whole universe, he made a promise to her, just like the one he’d made all those months ago before leaving her for what felt like an eternity. This time around though, he promised, looking at her with all the love in his eyes, with all the stars and moon as his witnesses, that he was never leaving her again.

“And not even death shall do us apart.”

Under the watchful eyes of the whole universe he sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it :)


End file.
